Incomprehensible Feelings
by YamiChaos27
Summary: What was Sasuke's family doing during the time the worlds were sealed off? A Replica struggling to understand human feelings. A summoner separated from her lover. And along comes a new member of the family. Twoshot. Takes place in Kristen Verne's KH Universe.
1. Part 1 of 2

**A/N: I know I said I probably wouldn't do any more Sasuke oneshots for a while, but I got a creative impulse for this one. Besides, 1) this actually isn't about Sasuke himself, but rather his family and what they were doing during the time the worlds were seal off, and 2) this is technically a _twoshot_ because this turned out longer than I expected and the site doesn't seem to be letting me save a document that's 10k+ words long, so I had to cut it in half.**

 **You will notice that this story is mainly centered around Sasuke's adopted daughter, Cuore. Why is that? Because I wanted to establish her character for Kristen Verne's KH universe. You see because she only appears near the end of _Final Fantasy IV: The After Years_ , has very few lines of dialogue, and is a part of an emotionless race, Cuore is a blank slate, her character can be taken any possible direct without being out of character(you know, since she hardly has any character in canon).**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Kingdom Hearts Alternate Universe © to Kristen Verne**

 **Sasuke and Hinata © to me**

* * *

 **Incomprehensible Feelings: Part 1**

* * *

Her name is Cuore. It's a name that means 'heart', which is ironic considering her...circumstance. You see she is what the Keyblade wielders call a Replica, an artificially created Nobody, a being without a heart. Cuore was actually a part of a mass production of Replicas called the Maenads. They were created from data collected from the crystals of the Land of Twin Moons, and several other worlds too. They lacked emotion, always finding illogical actions to be 'incomprehensible', were connected through a hive mind, were powerful sorceresses, and were able to mind control the eidolons by turning them into stone and summoning them when needed. They all took the appearance of one particular person...Rydia, except for their teal hair and topaz eyes, a form their Creator saw suitable for controlling the eidolons.

Cuore however was different. She is what her Creator called the defective one. Why is that? Because unlike the others who took the form of adult women, she took the form of a child. She also wasn't connected to their hive mind nor their Creator's. When she met Rydia, she initially mistook her for her master. She had never been outside her production pod so when Rydia awakened her she pretty much imprinted on the summoner. Unfortunately, all the other Maenads were wiped out, leaving Cuore as the only survivor.

Now she was starting a new life in the village of Mist, having been taken in by Rydia, raised as her own daughter, and training to be a proper summoner. It was...not easy for her. She was struggling to break the habit of talking like her kind(cold, condescending, robotic), understanding human emotions, and to just...feel anything. She could fake it sometimes, such as excitedly getting Edge to play with her hoping it would lead to something, but it doesn't seem to work. She doesn't let it show very much, but she often questioned her purpose in life. Why was she created? Why did the others choose her to be their sole survivor? And why was Rydia doing so much for her? She could not understand. She never voiced these thoughts to anyone,...except one person.

A Keyblade wielder from another world named Lea, who was there when she was awakened **(1)** , had asked his friend Xion to be a sort of councilor for her. Xion used to be a Replica just like Cuore, only she had managed to gain her own heart thanks to her friends. And as a former Replica, she understood the little girl's struggles better than anyone else. When Lea told her about Cuore, Xion didn't hesitate to help out a fellow Replica. The two have talked once, Cuore spilling her doubts and concerns while Xion giving her words of encourage. The one thing the woman said that was etched in her mind was: "Just be patient. Believe in the people who believe in you. Keep the ones you value the most close to you. As long as you can do that, someday you'll be able to gain a heart of your own." _How foolish,_ was what Cuore initially thought when she heard that. But seeing how Xion did appear to have a heart, she decided to keep an open mind. She just wasn't sure how to accomplish that.

Things have gotten little more complicated just a few weeks ago when Rydia decided to marry Sasuke Kazekiri, a man from another world who was also there when Cuore was awakened. The concept of marriage kinda baffled the little Replica. What's the point of a ceremony about a two people being together? What's all this talk about...love? After their marriage, the two spent three days alone for their honeymoon, and when they got back decided to officially adopt the girl as their daughter, giving her the new full name Cuore Lydia **(2)** Kazekiri. Cuore just didn't know what to make of it. The two of them now wished for her to call them Mom and Dad because they were now family, although she was having trouble breaking the habit of calling them by their first names. What exactly does it mean to be family anyways?

Today, Cuore was waking up in the morning as her day usually starts. She got out of bed, rubbed the fog from her eyes, put on her usual white dress, and exited her room. There she entered the kitchen, where she was greeted by the site of her mother, with her emerald hair, blue eyes, and dark green dress, in the middle of cooking.

Rydia look at her direction. "Good morning, Cuore. Could you go outside and tell your father that breakfast is almost ready?"

Cuore said nothing and just obeyed. She went outside, and found her father, with his black hair, green eyes, a scar running down his right eye, and white and black uniform, standing on the grass, looking toward the sun rising out of the horizon, and seemly enjoying the wind blowing around him.

She approached him before speaking. "Um... Ry...I mean, Mom says breakfast is almost ready."

Sasuke responded by taking a deep breath and stretching his arms a little before saying, "Alright. I'll be right there."

With that Cuore went back inside and sat in her seat on the table. Soon Rydia set down their plates of bacon and eggs and cups of tea before sitting down herself, followed by Sasuke walking in and taking his seat.

As the family ate, Rydia spoke up. "So today's the day you have to return to Radiant Garden?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm afraid so. Lord Ansem gave me time off to let me spend time with you, but I can't stay off duty forever."

Rydia just smiled. "Don't worry about that. After all, we'll be joining you soon enough."

"You sure you don't wanna just come with me using my Star Shard?"

"I would if Cid hadn't insisted that we wait until his new prototype is finished. He really wants to use our move as an excuse to test it out."

Cuore didn't exactly care much about moving to another world. It wasn't like she'd been here for any longer than a few months, nor any fond memories of this place to speak of.

Sasuke chuckled. "That Cid is as eccentric as ever, especially for a seventy-year-old man. You'd think he would've retired by now."

Rydia giggled. "We're talking about a man who free fell from hundreds of feet in the air while detonating a bomb in his hand and somehow lived."

The swordsman sweat dropped. "I will never understand how he managed to do that, let alone help patch up an airship while still sore from that."

"It's just like his assistants always say: He's impossible." The summoner sipped her tea before speaking again. "Say how about after breakfast we go to Baron and see how his project is coming."

"I was actually thinking the same thing. I wanted to say goodbye to Cecil before I go anyways." Sasuke then turned to Cuore. "What do you think, Cuore?"

The girl just looked impassive. "I suppose there is no consequence."

The parents both inwardly sighed. This is one difficult child. But they couldn't blame her.

* * *

After Breakfast they left Mist and set out for Baron. They passed through the Mist Cave, then Rydia summoned chocobos to travel the rest of the way. When they arrived at their destination, they hopped off their chocobos and the summoner dismissed them. Right after she did though she suddenly found herself wobbling a little and almost fell over before Sasuke grabbed her shoulders to hold her steady.

"Whoa, easy there," he said with concern. "Are you alright?"

Rydia shook her head to snap out of her daze. "I-I'm fine. Just felt a little dizzy for a second, that's all."

"Well, don't strain yourself. I don't wanna have to worry about you while I'm waiting for you back home."

"Of course, Honey."

They made their way through town until they reached the castle gate. There the guards escorted them to the royal chamber, where they found a man with shoulder-length, snow-white hair wearing white and blue armor and a woman with blond hair tied in a bun wearing a white gown, King Cecil Harvey and Queen Rosa, sitting on their thrones.

Sasuke bowed in respect. "King Cecil. Queen Rosa."

"Ah, Sir Sasuke." Cecil replied as he rose from his seat. "I was hoping I'd get to see you before you left."

The guard captain approached and shook hands with the king. "Well, couldn't bring myself to leave without saying goodbye to my second teacher."

The paladin chuckled. "You flatter me, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked around the room for a second. "Where's Prince Ceodore?"

It was the queen who answered. "He's going through his morning exercises with Sir Kain. They should be finishing up soon before they take a break."

"That's good to know." Rydia said before looking a her husband with a wink. "Wouldn't want him to miss the man he looks up to."

Sasuke groaned a little. "Come on, Rydia. You know that kind of stuff embarrasses me."

The summoner giggled. "I'm your wife now, remember? I can tease you all I want." Everyone shared a laugh at this. Well except for Cuore, who just didn't understand what was so funny.

Once the laughing died out, Sasuke spoke. "Say, I was wondering how the Shooting Star was coming."

"It's going quite well," the king answered. "Would you like to see for yourself?"

"You know it."

"Alright. I'll take you to the hanger."

Cecil and Rosa then led the Kazekiri family down to the airship hanger. As they step onto the loading dock, they were greeted with the site of an airship. I was similar in shape to the Enterprise, but blue in color. Sitting on the dock was a chubby old man with a big gray beard wearing blue mechanic suit with a helmet and goggles, the airship engineer, Cid Pollendina, sipping on a cup of coffee. Next to him was his protégé, a short woman with auburn hair, dark skin, and wearing pink, the dwarf princess turned mechanic, Luca, also sipping on coffee. Behind her were two figures who at first glance looked like a couple of blond-haired, pale-skinned, red-clothed children, one boy and one girl, but were actually Luca's automatons, Calca and Brina, who just sat there lifelessly. They also saw Cid's two assistants fast asleep on the airship's deck.

Soon Cid notice their approach. "Hey hey! Sasuke! Come to check out my masterpiece?!"

Sasuke smiled. "Actually yes. How's it coming?"

"It's almost done! Take good look! The Shooting Star! This world's first airship capable of traveling to other worlds!"

"Unless you count the Lunar Whale." Luca teased.

"Hey," Cid huffed. "That was made by the Lunarians, far more advanced than we are!" He sighed before turning back to Sasuke. "At any rate, that was some fine material you brought me. I tell you, plating this ship with those Gummis has been no easy task, but we've managed. You really ought'a thank the Cid from your world for provide this stuff for me."

"I'll be sure to do that when I get back." Sasuke replied. "You just make sure this thing will be safe for my girls."

"Relax! We got this! Give us three days, fives tops, and she'll be flying to you in no time."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, I don't know if I can wait that long."

"We better have it done soon!" Luca chimed in. "This old man is refusing to retire until this ship reaches your world."

Cid laughed. "Come on! I gotta close my career with something big, ya know! And what's bigger then an airship that can travel through space! This is gonna be my finest work of all time!" He then cleared his throat. "All right. Break time's over." He turn to his sleeping assistants. "Hey, Lazybones!" This got them both awake instantly. "Get your rears in gear and get back to work! Times a-wastin'!"

"Yes boss!"

Luca stood up and turn to Calca and Brina. "Wake up, sweeties. We've got work to do." The dolls twitched as they reactivated. They stood up and bowed to the dwarf before heading to the ship.

It's another thing that kinda baffled little Cuore. Those dolls were nothing but clockwork, completely lifeless. And yet Luca treats them as though they were her own children. Same goes for Cid and this new airship model. She didn't understand the affection towards such soulless objects. She had asked Luca about that and while the dwarf was initially miffed at her wording, she answered that a good creator forms a connection to his or her creations. It doesn't matter it these creations are biological or handmade, it's just the way it is. And to Luca, Calca and Brina were her pride and joy. The little Maenad supposed she couldn't argue with that logic, but she couldn't help but wonder...what did that make her? What was her kind to their Creator? And why did Rydia and Sasuke treat her like that despite not having created her themselves?

Sasuke then turn to his wife. "You sure you'll be able to find my world on your own?"

Rydia giggled. "Remember, I've been to your world before. Plus, as I've already told you, I can use the Summon Charm we gave you as a beacon. I'll find you, no problem."

The guard captain smiled. With their business finished, everyone left the mechanics to their work and left the hanger. They came to the castle's courtyard when a voice shouted.

"Sir Sasuke!" Everyone turned to find a teenaged boy with wild blond hair wearing blue armor running up to them, Prince Ceodore Harvey. Following behind was a man with blond hair tied in a pony tail wear white and blue dragoon armor, Sir Kain Highwind.

"Hey, Prince Ceodore!" Sasuke greeted as he shook the boy's hand. "Working hard?"

"Yes I am. Hard to slack off when you have Sir Kain as an instructor."

"Indeed," Kain spoke. "I'm quite impressed at how well he's able to keep up with my regimen."

"Is that so?" Sasuke said as he grab his chin in thought. "Think you can show me how much you've improved?" He then drew his sword, Moon Cutter.

"R-Really?" Ceodore slightly stammered. "You wanna...spar with me?"

"Why not? That is, if it's alright with you."

Ceodore looked a little nervous for a second before turning to his parents, both of whom gave him an encouraging nod. He then look back with a determined look, drawing his own sword. And then he rushed to Sasuke.

It was a simple sword spar, with Ceodore on the offensive most of the time and Sasuke on the defensive. The kid did put up a good fight, but was no match for the older, more experienced warrior. After a few minutes, the prince was kneeling on the ground in exhaustion.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and offered his hand. "Not bad. You definitely have improved."

Ceodore took the hand and was pulled to his feet. "Thank, Sir Sasuke."

The guard captain nodded before turning to everyone. "Well, I think I'd better get going."

"You're leaving?" Ceodore asked in surprise.

"I'm afraid so. I got duties to fulfill, and I've been away for too long."

Cecil then approached. "Well it was good to have you around for a while."

Rosa then spoke. "Please know that you are welcome here anytime."

"You'll be visiting us as much as you can, right." Ceodore said slightly dejected.

"Of course, I will! I consider this world kinda like a second home, after all." Sasuke placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Just remember what I've told you. Be proud of who you are, in _every_ aspect. And if you want people to see you for you, aim to surpass their expectations, not to just meet them."

The boy smiled. "I will."

Sasuke then turn to his wife, and pulled her into a hug.

"Take care, my love," said Rydia.

"Please be safe on your trip," replied Sasuke.

The two then share a deep kiss.

When they finished, the guard captain turned to his adoptive daughter. "And you be a good girl for mom, okay?"

"I'll...try," Cuore replied.

Sasuke then sighed. "One of these days, Cuore, we're gonna get you to loosen up." He then leaned over and kissed the girl on the forehead. He then stepped away from the group and pulled out his Star Shard. "Well, I'll be seeing you all!"

Everyone wave and said goodbye as Sasuke was engulf in the star's light which then shot into the sky, carrying him with it. Little did any of them know, the next time they'd see him would turn out to be a lot longer time coming than they thought.

* * *

It had been a few days since Sasuke left. Cuore walked into the kitchen having been attracted by strange sounds. She was met with the site of her mother, leaning over a garbage can, and seemed to have just thrown up. She gave out a few slight coughs before collapsing on the floor with her hand on her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" the little Maenad asked.

Rydia groaned before saying. "I don't know. I haven't been feeling well these last couple of days."

"Might it be a good idea to see a doctor?"

"Yes, I think I should. I really don't want to your father to have to welcome a sick wife."

So the two of them went to the doctor to see what was the matter. And Rydia was in for a surprise.

"Tell me, doctor, is it serious?" Rydia asked as the doctor was checking her.

"Well, that would depend on your definition of serious," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, let me put it to you this way. With just the right care, you're gonna be just fine...in about nine months that is."

"Nine months?" Then suddenly what he was saying clicked and her eyes widened in surprise. "Are you saying...I'm..."

The doctor nodded. "Congratulations, Mrs. Kazekiri!"

The summoner was stunned for a moment. She look down as she placed her hand on her abdomen. Slowly her expression melted into a smile.

Cuore was just standing there confused. "What's going on?"

Rydia looked at her daughter lovingly. "We're going to have a baby, Cuore. You're going to become a big sister. Your father is going to be so surprised!"

"Baby? Big sister?" Much like the idea of being their daughter, she didn't know what to make of the idea of being a big sister.

* * *

A couple days later, Cuore and Rydia are on the outskirts of Mist, along with the rulers of Feymarch, King Leviathan and Queen Asura, in their human disguises, the king disguised as a cloaked old man and the queen disguised as a normal but formally dressed woman. Cuore was practicing her summoning under their supervision. So far, she's only been able to summon goblins and chocobos, and her black magic was still developing. Perhaps another reason she was called a defect.

Soon, a large moving shadow caught their attention. Everyone looked up to see the new airship flying overhead. The Shooting Star slowly descended, landing near them.

Poking his out from the ship's bow was Cid. "Hahaha. It's finally ready!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Rydia. "You've really out done yourself with this!"

"Of course! This is my masterpiece after all!" The engineer then lower the ramp and ran down it followed by Luca.

"Everything is shipshape. We can travel the stars anytime you're ready."

"Oh that's good news!" The summoner jumped excitedly. "I've been so eager to get going!"

Cid chuckled, "I bet you are. Just say the word and we'll get you outta here!"

"Right! First things first, we'll need to pack a few things. Then I wanna go around and say good bye to all my friends. Once that's done, we can..." Rydia was cut off when she felt a strange chill up her spine.

Suddenly, the sky above them turned blood red. And what looked like giant chains made of yellow light filled the sky.

"What's going on?!" exclaimed Luca.

Rydia turned to the disguised eidolon rulers, who stared at the sky with narrow eyes. "Something's not right." said Queen Asura.

Soon, the phenomenon in the sky seem to just disappear, returning to the blue sky they know.

"What the heck was that?!" shouted Cid.

"I don't know," said Rydia, "but I don't like it."

Everyone turned to the two eidolons who sat in a praying position. After a couple minutes, a circular sigil appeared on the ground, and after a blinding light a man in a purple robe and crown appeared before them.

"Hallowed Father Bahamut," addressed King Leviathan. "We are honored by your personal visit."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Leviathan." The disguised eidolon god said firmly. "I have come here bearing important news."

"What is it, Your Grace?" asked Asura.

"It would appear that a force beyond our grasp has sealed boundaries between worlds."

"Wh-what does that mean?" asked the Rydia.

"It means that travel between worlds...has just been made...impossible."

The summoner's eyes widened in shock. "W-What?!"

"Wait just a dang minute!" Cid shouted. "Are you saying that my new airship is useless now!?"

"I'm afraid so," confirmed Bahamut.

The engineer then grew angry and began hitting his own ship. "Talk! About! Freaking! Lousy! Timing!" he said between punches. "All! This! Work! For! Nothing!"

"Cid!" shouted Luca granting his attention. "We have a more serious issue than your ship!" She pointed towards Rydia. Cid looked at the summoner and immediately grew concerned.

Rydia stood there with a shock expression on her face. "How? How did this happen?" she said in distress.

Bahamut looked at the sky. "I'm afraid I do not know. This is beyond anything even I can fathom."

"So there's nothing we can do about it?"

The eidolon god shook his head. "Unfortunately, this seal is so powerful, I have doubts that even a Keyblade can open any pathways between worlds. I am sorry."

"But... Why? Why did this have to happen now!? We were just about to join Sasuke on his home world! I just found out I'm pregnant with his child, and he doesn't even know! What...what am I supposed to do now without my husband!?" It was then that Rydia started shedding tears.

"Rydia...I..." Asura tried to speak up to try and calm the distressed summoner, but even she couldn't find the words.

"I...I need to be alone." With that Rydia rushed back home.

"Rydia!" called Luca, but it fell on deaf ears. She was about to go after her but was stopped but the eidolon king.

"It's best we leave her be for now." Leviathan said. "It's a lot to take in."

Cid then smacked his palm into his own face. "Man, I blew it! I shouldn't have made them wait."

Meanwhile Cuore just stood there, more confused than anything. _Why is it so bad to be separated from him?_ she thought. _Incomprehensible._

* * *

Seven months have passed. According to Asura, communications with eidolons, espers, guardian forces, and aeons from other worlds had ceased, and Odin confirmed that his connection to Sasuke's Summon Charm had been severed. There truly was no way to contact the outside world.

Ever since finding out she can no longer see Sasuke again, Rydia had fallen into depression. And the...emotional side effects of her pregnancy were not helping. Thankfully, the rulers of Baron recognized that she needed as much help as she can get and so the white mage queen, Rosa, offered to stay with Rydia for personal support during these stressful times. All of her friends have occasionally visited her, giving her comfort and support as well. Almost all of them were pleasant visits that helped her feel a little better.

However the same could not be said for the ninja king of Eblan.

"Come on, sweet cheeks." Said a man with silver hair, blue ninja gear, and a gray cowl covering his lower face. "I promise I make it worth your while."

"For the hundredth time, Edge, the answer is NO!" Rydia shouted. "Honestly, I can't believe you have the gall to ask me out when I'm already married."

Edge just sighed. "When are you going to move on, Rydia?"

"Oh, do you really expect me to just forget about him just because we're apart?"

"I'm just saying, it's unhealthy to linger on someone you're never gonna see again."

The summoner's glared at Edge. "He's stuck on his own world like I am, he's not dead!"

The ninja king scoffed at that. "As far as you know."

"Just like you don't know if we'll never see him again, since for all we know, this sealing of the boundaries could only be temporary."

"And you think that just waiting for the barrier to fall, when it may never will, is going make things easier. I mean look at yourself. You stressed enough as it is. By all accounts you're living as a single parent. And with a new kid on its way, do you think you'll be able to handle it by yourself?

"I won't be doing it by myself 'cause Rosa will be helping me. And I'm sure Cuore will assist whenever she can." Rydia's growled in frustration. "I swear, you're either delusional or desperate at this point! It doesn't matter whether or not I see him again, I will NOT betray his heart like this!"

"How do you know he hasn't already betrayed yours?" That comment earned Edge a Thunder spell to the face, sending him flying out the door.

Rydia's blood was boiling now. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that Sasuke would do such a thing!" She then growled before saying, "I've just about had it with you! Leave now, and never come back!" She then slammed the door shut, before stomping over to the living room.

Both Rosa and Cuore had both watched the exchange. Rosa let out a sigh of disappointment. She knew Edge meant well. He too had feelings for Rydia, and just wanted to help her be happy again. But the white mage also knew that the way he was going about this was wrong, and was only making things worse. He can't expect her to suddenly get together with someone else just like that, especially when they didn't even know for sure if the sealed boundaries were permanent. Rosa then walked out the door to heal the ninja's wounds, as well as give him an important talk about his actions.

Cuore, on the other hand, decided to follow her mother to the living room. She found her sitting on the couch, crying her eyes out. The little girl sat next to her mother. She didn't know why, but she felt obligated to try and cheer her up. Unfortunately, she was not good at this kind of thing. Having observed Rosa's attempts, she thought the best way to start was to hold her hand. And so she grabbed hold of it, which soon prompted Rydia to return the gesture despite still crying, giving her daughter's hand a light squeeze. As the mother began to calm down, Cuore took a moment to think of what she should do next. She soon decided that the best course of action was to divert her thoughts away from Edge and Sasuke. With that in mind, she decided to change the topic to something she was genuinely curious about.

When Rydia calmed down as much as she could, she felt Cuore's other hand rest on her swollen belly. She looked at her daughter to find her stare at her abdomen with a curious expression.

"So this is how humans are made?" the girl said.

It's funny how one innocent question could make Rydia smile a little. "More or less," she said as she place her own hand on her stomach.

"Doesn't this cause some...discomfort?"

This time the summoner couldn't help but giggle. "You have no idea. Between morning sickness, mood swings, and not to mention back aches, it's not as easy to bear as it may look. Rosa even told me that it will be very painful when it finally comes out. But once it's over, it'll all be worth it in the end."

Cuore looked down. "Personally, I couldn't imagine anything being worth such agony."

Rydia giggled again. "You still have much to learn, Cuore." It was then they both felt something twitch in her belly, catching their attention. "Oh, did you feel that? The baby moved. It's kicking."

Cuore stared at the swollen belly with awe. It amazed her that the baby was moving in there. Her trance was cut short when she felt a drop on her hand. She looked up to see her mother in tears again.

"I'm sorry," Rydia said as she started wiping her eyes. "I just...wish your father was here for this."

Cuore then looked down dejectedly, believing herself to be the cause of this. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to..." she was cut off as she suddenly found herself in her mother's embrace.

"Don't be. I'm just glad I still have you here. Just having you around has been making this whole ordeal so much more bearable."

Cuore felt conflicted at what she heard. She really didn't know what to think. She didn't understand. "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why would you say that? I've done nothing helpful. Neither you nor Sas...Dad created me. I was...adopted. I'm not even human, I'm a Replica. My kind even helped attempt to destroy your world. And I can hardly feel anything for you two, let alone anything at all, because I don't even have a real heart. I'm not like the baby in your womb. I'm not worthy of your...affection. Or anyone's for matter." The little Maenad hadn't noticed that a single tear had leaked from her own eye as she spoke. "So why? Why didn't you leave there to die with the rest of them? Why did you give me a name that means something that I don't even have? Why are...you being so...nice to me? It's all just...incomprehensible."

Soon, Rydia loosened her embrace as she lift her daughter's chin to look at her in the eye. "Listen to me, and listen good. It doesn't matter that you don't share our blood. It doesn't matter what you are or how you came to be. I took you in because the Maenads asked me to. I knew you needed a home, as well as guidance. And it didn't take long for me to grow attached of you, to care about you, despite your faults. Of course, I do admit, the fact that you're essentially a Replica of _me_ does play a part in it. But in any case, only one thing matters now: You are my daughter. You're Sasuke's daughter. You're this baby's older sister. You...are our family, which you don't need blood ties to be a part of. And we will always love you no matter what, even if you're having trouble loving us in return. Besides, I don't think you not having a heart is entirely true." She then wipes the tear streak on Cuore's cheek. "Right now I'm seeing signs of a genuine heart growing in their somewhere, just like Xion said it would. Maybe it's just a tiny speck now, but I'm positive it could be there."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Admittedly, I don't. But the Maenads chose you because they believed you, the one your Creator called a defect, could become something they could not; something more than a Replica. And you know what? I believe so too. I believe your heart will manifest one day."

Cuore wasn't completely convinced, but a part of her appreciated the words.

Rosa had been watching the entire exchange, and she could help but smile. _There seems to be some hope for this family after all._

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm gonna cut it here for now. But don't worry. Part 2 should be uploaded in about 24 hours, so you won't have to wait that long.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **(1) Just to be clear, in my planned sequel for _Moonlit Knights_ , which would cover the events of _Final Fantasy IV:_ _The After Years_ , I'm planning to have not only Sasuke involved but also Kairi, Lea, and Isa(yes, the four Radiant Garden Renegades XD). So the FF4:TAY cast have met them at this point in time.**

 **(2) Lydia is the name I gave Rydia's mother. So when Cuore was officially adopted, they decided to give her Lydia's name as her middle name.**


	2. Part 2 of 2

**A/N: I'd like to address something real quick. I got a review saying that Replicas are not considered Nobodies in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. Well, let me clarify. I'm going by what the Kingdom Hearts Wiki says. (Link:** www . khwiki . c o m Nobody#Replicas **) They classify Replicas as a 'special type of Nobody'. They're not even given their own separate page.**

 **Anyway, here's part two.**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy © to Disney and Square Enix**

 **Kingdom Hearts Alternate Universe © to Kristen Verne**

 **Sasuke and Hinata © to me**

* * *

 **Incomprehensible Feeling: Part 2**

* * *

Rydia's nine months were up. She and Cuore were just visiting Baron Castle when she suddenly went into labor. She was taken to the infirmary, where a doctor came to help deliver the baby. Rosa also volunteered to help ease Rydia's pain with her white magic.

Now Cuore was standing outside the room along with Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Cid, and Luca. The sound of Rydia's cries echoed from inside. Cuore was having an unusual moment of showing concern and nervousness. Everyone else noticed, but didn't comment on it.

Ceodore turned to his father. "Did mother go through this when she had me?"

"She did," Cecil answered. "But I know for a fact that it was worth it to her."

The little Maenad looked down. "How can anyone endure such pain just for an offspring?"

"It takes a lot of courage," answered Kain, "as well as a strong desire to not only be a parent, but to have an offspring of your own."

"But, then why would they want them?"

Cid sighed. "Just want 'til you're older, kid. I'm sure one of these days you'll want to be a mother yourself. You'll understand."

Cuore sighed. "Assuming I'm even capable of reproduction."

Luca thought for a second. "Doesn't that Xion woman have a child of her own?"

Before anyone could comment on that, their attention was draw to a different cry. Rydia's painful screams had been replaced by the wailing of a baby. Cuore had put her fist up to her chest, looking at the door in anticipation.

After a couple minutes, the crying died out completely before the door opened, revealing the doctor. "You all may come in now," he said.

The Replica hesitated for a moment, until she was given a light nudge from Luca. "Go on! You first!"

Cuore slowly walked into the door to find her mother lying in bed, holding something wrapped in a white blanket. She assumed it was the baby. Rydia looked at the bundle with a tired but loving smile. Rosa sat next to her, also looking at the bundle with a smile.

"She's so beautiful," the queen said. "You did a great job, Rydia."

"Thank you," replied the summoner. "And thanks for helping me bring her out into the world."

"It was my pleasure."

The two then noticed Cuore standing there, staring. Rydia smiled. "Come here, Cuore. I want you to meet your new baby sister."

The little girl slowly walked over to the other side of the bed. Once she was right next to her, Rydia turned the bundle in her arms to reveal a baby's sleeping face. She could see the infant's mostly black hair and could swear she saw strands of green, as well as a pair of tiny hands poking out from under the blanket. Cuore was in awe right now. Normally, she wouldn't be impressed but the infant's beauty, but something had stirred within the Replica. _What is this...strange sensation in my chest?_ she thought.

Seeing her oldest daughter staring at her newest with such fascination, Rydia couldn't help but giggle. "Would you like to hold her?"

Cuore said nothing, only reaching out her arms. The mother carefully handed the baby over to the oldest, instructing her to watch the infant's head. As she held her new baby sister, she couldn't help but focus on that feeling in her chest. She couldn't pinpoint what it was, but it felt...warm...and soothing. There was a slight sting of pain, but all in all it just felt...right. Soon, the baby opened her sapphire eyes, which met with Cuore's topaz. After a moment of staring, the infant cooed as she reached out her tiny hand and lightly grabbed a strand of her big sister's teal hair. Cuore just stood there bewildered.

Rydia giggled again. "She seems to like you."

Rosa had walked over to the door telling everyone they could come in now. When they did, Luca was the first to react to the sight of the newborn. "Aww! So cute!"

"Isn't she just wonderful?" the summoner asked.

"Yes she is," answered Cecil. "You definitely made a good looking kid."

Cid chuckled. "I can already tell she has both her parents' looks."

"Congratulations," said Kain.

"So...what are you gonna call her?" asked Ceodore.

Rydia look at her newborn daughter with a loving smile. "Well, I think I'll call her...Hinata."

Rosa thought for a second. "Hinata? 'A place in the sun'?"

Rydia nodded. "Call it a mother's intuition, but I have a feeling she is gonna be the sunshine in our lives. Hinata Momo **(1)** Kazekiri."

The dwarf princess smiled. "Oooh. That's a very good name."

Cuore just kept staring at the infant. "Hinata."

The baby smiled and giggled a bit.

Cecil chuckled. "I guess she likes the name too." Everyone, except Cuore, shared a laugh at that.

Baby Hinata then gave a yawn and went back to sleep. For reasons she couldn't fathom, Cuore just couldn't help but hold her little sister closely.

* * *

A lot of time had passed. Ever since Hinata was born, Cuore had been acting differently. The Replica would always stare at the infant as if she were the most fascinating thing she ever saw, and Hinata would just happily stare back. Cuore was starting to express herself a little more, right down to telling her mother about the strange sensation in her chest. She was starting to smile more, seemed to actually care about her little sister, and played with her pretty often. That warm feeling never left the older sister. In time she began to wonder, _Is this what having a heart feels like? Is this what...love feels like?_

Rydia had been using her spare time to help train the younger summoners of Mist, but had also been observing her daughters all this time, and was happy that Cuore appeared to be doing better. The girl was comprehending emotions a little better now, though still not perfect. She had even started call her 'mom' without fail. The summoner believed that Hinata's birth had ignited a spark in the Replica. She saw the signs before the birth, but now she was certain that a heart was growing within Cuore. Whether or not it was a complete heart yet she was still unsure, but she was so proud of her oldest.

It had been five years since the boundaries between worlds had been sealed. Little Hinata was now four years and about three to four months olds. Now wearing a light blue tank top and a green skirt, she had grown into a cute, energetic, happy-go-lucky girl. A real ball of sunshine who pretty much lived to brighten everyone's day with her kindness, cutesy behavior, and profound optimism. Rydia remembered Sasuke telling her that his mother, Momo, was quite the optimist herself, making her wonder if Hinata gets it from her. She was also pretty smart too, as she wasn't fooled when Edge tried to convince her that he was her daddy. But most of all, she had formed a strong bond with her 'Big Sis', always wanting to be with her. She hasn't started learning anything yet, but she expressed a desire to be both a summoner and a swordsman, wanting to be like both her mommy and daddy.

Aside from her new feelings Cuore had been noticing another change to her. She too was growing. When she was first awakened, she had the body of an eight or nine year old. Now she appeared to have the body of a thirteen or fourteen year old. It honestly surprised her to realize that she was aging like a normal human. She had switched out her white dress for a lavender one. As for her abilities, she had gotten better at her black magic, able to cast Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder with ease, and her summoning abilities had improved, now able to summon several types of monsters, a whytkin with a pink bow on its head named Whytney **(2)** , as well as a trio of fairy eidolons called the Sylph.

Right now, Little Hinata and Whytney were playing with the Mist Dragon, using its back like a slide. "One more time, please!" the girl pleaded.

The white dragon chuckled, before saying in a slightly husky feminine voice. "Very well. But just one more. I'm getting a little tired."

"Yay!"

The dragon lower her head, allowing the girl and the little white humanoid marshmallow to climb on. She then raised it high enough to allow them to slide along her back.

"Wheeeeee!" Hinata shouted on their way down. They slid to the end of the dragon's tail as they hit the ground. She got up and bowed to the eidolon. "Thank you, Gran'ma!" She and Whytney then ran over to the meadow where her sister was sitting.

Mist Dragon sighed as Rydia approached. "I'll never get use to being called 'grandma'."

The summoner giggled. "Well, it is half true, you know?" **(3)**

"Perhaps," the family eidolon chuckled. "I do have to admit, I am honored to be a part of your daughters' lives." She then grew somber. "I just wish your husband was here to share this too."

Rydia looked at the sky. "So do I. It's been five years since he left. Since the worlds had closed up." She sighed. "More and more, I wonder what he's doing now. I really miss him."

"And I'm sure he misses you too. Knowing him, he must be worried sick about you."

"I know. I really wish he was here to see how much better Cuore has gotten, and to see Hinata, his own flesh and blood." A tear fell from Rydia's eye. "If only our worlds hadn't been isolated."

Mist Dragon then nuzzled her snout into Rydia face. "Do not give up hope. I'm sure the boundaries will reopen someday. Who knows? Maybe sooner than we think."

Rydia petted her eidolon. "Don't worry. I haven't given up. How can I when I have Cuore and Hinata? But still, I wish the barrier would just drop already."

Meanwhile Cuore was watching Hinata frolic in the flowers with Whytney. She couldn't help but smile at her little sister. So cheerful, so playful. Part of her felt jealous of her energy. She soon looked up at the sky. Right now she was wondering what her father was doing. She was really questioning whether or not they'll ever see him again. Her mother seemed so proud at how much she's changed. Would her father feel the same thing? Further more she felt bad that he hasn't gotten to meet Hinata, his own flesh and blood.

She then looked down. Flesh and blood. Every time those words came to mind, Cuore was plagued with a pang of doubt. She still didn't feel like she belonged here, despite her mother's assurances. Thoughts on that subject were leaning towards Hinata, the first person she ever felt anything for. She couldn't help but wonder what she'd think of her if she knew they weren't biologically sisters.

"You okay, Big Sis?"

The Maenad's thoughts were interrupted by Hinata who stood next to her and giving her a look of concern. Cuore avoided eye contact. "It's nothing," she simply said.

"Is it abou' Daddy?" the younger sister asked, not buying it.

"No. Well, partially but..." Cuore sighed. "You don't have to worry."

Hinata then sat down, with Whytney following suit. The little girl always loved her big sister so much. Cuore would play with her sometimes. She would summon Whytney for her, who also fun to play with. Hinata was happy just being around her, and loves it when she smiles. But she has noticed that every now and then she'd find Cuore all by herself with a sad look on her face. She wanted nothing more than for her Big Sis to be happy.

Hinata leaned on her sister's shoulder. "Cuore. Why are you a'ways sad and by yourself?" No answer came. "I don' like seein' you so sad all the time. I wanna see you happy." Still no answer. "Please tell me...so I can make it better."

Cuore couldn't help but shake her head. Her little sister may be naïve, as one would expect from a four-year-old, but she has shown to be perceptive for her age. "You wouldn't understand."

"Pleeeeaaase!"

The Replica sighed. She had a feeling she wasn't getting out of this. "I just...really don't belong in this family."

"Wha' you mean?" the little sister asked confused.

Cuore had to think about how to word this so the girl would understand. "I...I wasn't born into this family like you were. I was adopted."

"Hmm?"

"Rydia is not my real mom. And Sasuke is not my real dad. But they are you're real parents. You have the same blood as them, I don't. In other words: you and I are not really sisters. And yet, it surprises me that mom gives me just as much...love to me as she does to you. You certainly deserve more than I do. I...I'm not even a real person. I'm...a fake." Cuore looked down as tears started running down her cheeks. "I don't deserve being in this family. I don't deserve any of this."

There was a slight pause before she heard her sister say, "You say some weird stuff sometimes." Of course she wouldn't understand. "Um, Cuore? Do you...wanna be in our family?"

"I...don't wanna be a bother."

"Hmmmmmm?"

"...Yes...I do want to be part of this family." As much as Cuore didn't fully comprehend what it means to be family, as much as she didn't want to be a burden to them all, one thing she _was_ certain of: All the good feelings she been having lately because of this family, whether or not she fully understood them,...she didn't want to lose any of it.

She was caught off guard when Hinata just tackled her into a hug. "Den you are family!" the girl said with absolute confidence. Cuore was just stunned. "I don' care about dat weird stuff." Hinata gave a big smile. "You're my Big Sis. I love you! Mommy loves you. I know Daddy loves you too. We a'ways love you, no matter wha!"

(She's right, you know?) Whytney said in whytkin tongue but Cuore understood. (Family is more than simple blood ties. As long as they love you with all their heart, that's all that truly matters.)

Cuore may have heard Whytney's words, but she was more focus on Hinata's. They may have sounded naïve, but somehow the Maenad was touched. Hearing that coming from her, made her tear up again, this time with happiness. She pulled her little sister into a tight hug before saying, "Thank you, Hinata. You know, I'm really glad you were born. All these good feelings that I had never felt before, they've always been because of you. So...thank you for being my sister."

Hinata beamed in triumph. "You're welcome, Big Sis!" The two then sat back up at looked up at the sky. "Cuore, do you think we'll see Daddy again?" Funny how she worded that seeing how she's the only one who hasn't even met him yet.

"I honestly don't know, Hinata. But Mom seems to believe we will."

"I hope so. Mommy told me a lot about Daddy. She really misses him. Do you?

Cuore had to think about that for a second. If she were asked that question before Hinata was born, she more than likely wouldn't have been able to say yes. But now, thanks to the feelings her sister brought out in her... "Yes, I do miss Dad. Before he left, I...didn't treat him as well as I could have. But now...I really want to start being a good daughter to him."

"Yeah me too. I wish those invisible walls didn' keep us apart."

It was then that the air around them changed. Just like it did five years ago, the sky turned blood red, and chains of yellow light filled the sky. Hinata grabbed her sister in fright. Cuore just stared as she was hit with déjà vu all over again. However there was one noticeable difference now than it was before. This time she saw that the chains of light were breaking apart one by one, until there was none left. The sky then returned to its normal blue color.

"Wha was dat?" Hinata said fearfully.

"I don't know," Cuore answered "The last time that happened was...after Dad left."

Meanwhile, Rydia and Mist Dragon had also witnessed that phenomenon. The summoner held her fist up to her heart. "Just like before," she said before turning to her eidolon. "Do you think...?"

The dragon rose up. "I'll go see the king and queen about this." And with that she vanished in a flash of light.

Rydia looked back up at the sky with a stressed but hopeful expression. And her hope was well rewarded.

* * *

The eidolons had given them the good news: The boundaries between worlds had indeed finally been reopened. Communications with mystical beings from other worlds had been reestablished, and Odin felt his connection to Sasuke's Summon Charm restore. Rydia wanted to take off and surprise her husband right away. However it took almost a week to get ready, mostly because the Shooting Star had been left unattended to all this time so Cid and Luca had to fix it up and triple check everything before they felt it was safe to fly. Rydia took the time to pack a few things and spread the word to all her friends.

Now Rydia, Cuore and Hinata were on the outskirts of Mist, where the Shooting Star had just been parked. Cid and Luca, along with Calca and Brina, were doing one final check to make sure everything was in top notch condition. Some of Baron's Red Wing soldiers were at the ready for the voyage. Rydia then looked behind them to see the crowd that had come to see them off. The Mist villagers, Cecil and his family along with Kain, Cid's daughter Sidney **(4)** and grandson Mid, Edward and his secretary Harley, Yang and his daughter Ursula, the Mysidian twin mages Palom and Porom along with Leonora, Luca's father Giott the dwarf king, and even Edge and his Eblan Four, Gekkou, Izayoi, Tsukinowa, and Zangetsu. Also almost all of the eidolons Rydia could summon had arrived, including the Mist Dragon, Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, Titan, the Sylph, Asura, Leviathan, and even Bahamut.

The Mist elder and a few children approached Rydia. "You sure you want to leave?" asked the elder. "You'll be greatly missed by this village, you know."

The children then started latching onto Rydia, begging her not to go.

"I'm sorry, kids," Rydia answered gently. "I'm afraid I must. I have a husband that needs me. But don't worry. I'll be sure to visit you every now and then. I have to check up on the new generation of summoners once in a while."

"We understand," replied the elder. "Come along, children."

"Aww, we'll miss you!" the children all said simultaneously.

"And I'll miss all of you," Rydia said as they let go of her.

Then Cecil's family approached. "Five years," said Cecil, "and finally your patience has been rewarded."

"Indeed, and I'm not gonna let this chance slip by this time."

Rosa then gave Rydia a quick hug. "We'll be wishing you a safe trip."

"Say hello to Sir Sasuke for me, will ya?" said Ceodore.

"I will."

Kain crossed his arms. "You know, I'm surprised he hasn't come over here by now. What could he be doing?"

The summoner looked at the sky. "Knowing him, he's got to be in the middle of something important. So important that he hasn't been given the opportunity." She then giggled. "But we're gonna fix that ourselves by going to him like we had planned from the beginning."

Cecil then patted Rydia on the shoulder. "Well, take care of yourself, and Sasuke. I sure he's eager to see you even now."

"Of course!"

Then she was approached by Edge. The ninja king rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Look, Rydia. I'm...sorry about my behavior these last five years. I didn't believe the barrier would fall and I just...really wanted you to be happy again."

"Maybe so," Rydia replied with a pout. "But you can't deny that your methods of doing so lost you a lot of points with me."

"Yeah, I realize that. It was rather selfish of me, I admit. Can...you ever forgive me?"

The summoner gave him a deadpan look. "Let's just say it's gonna take a long time."

Edge sighed. "Gotcha."

Rydia then gave a smug smirk. "But don't think you're off the hook just yet. My husband _will_ hear about what you were doing." This made Edge pale. "So I suggest you watch your back the next time he visits." With that she walked over to the ship.

Edge just stood there trembling. Even with that cowl on his face you could tell his was struck with immense fear. He let out an scared chuckle. "Sasuke is going to kill me!" Everyone, even his own subordinates, shared a laugh at his expense.

Rydia was approached by Asura. "Please know that although you will be living on another world, you may still summon us whenever you need us."

"I will."

Cid and Luca came down the ramp off the ship. "Well," the old engineer said, "I believe everything is finally set. We're are ready to get this baby out of here!"

"Better get on board," Luca chimed in. "The sooner we leave, the better our chances of reaching our destination without getting roadblocked again."

"Okay." Rydia turned to her daughters, who were playing with the Mist Dragon. "Alright kids, hop aboard. We're about to get going."

"Yay!" exclaimed Hinata. "We're going for a ride! This is gonna be fun!" She hadn't been told that they were going to see her daddy. Rydia and Cuore wanted to surprise her.

As the kids boarded the vessel, the white dragon approached Rydia. "I hope you will at least summon me once in a while. I want to see you, your husband, and your kids as often as I can."

The summoner petted her dragon. "Don't worry mother dragon. I promise, you won't be left out of our lives."

"Take care, my child."

Rydia turned to see Luca saying goodbye to her father, and Cid promising his daughter that he'll retire for real after this flight.

After saying her final goodbyes to everyone, she boarded the airship, follow by the two mechanics. Once the boarding ramp was lifted, Cid ordered the Red Wing soldiers to start the engine. Soon the Shooting Star lifted off the ground.

As the ship flew towards the sky, Rydia couldn't help be look back toward her friends. And she was glad she did. It seemed that the eidolons had prepare a send off for her, like a fireworks displays of sorts. Each eidolon contributed in their own way: Ifrit with his fire, Shiva with her ice, and Ramuh with his lightning. Titan had reshaped one of the surrounding mountains to have Rydia's face carved on it. The Mist Dragon, the Sylph, and Asura created various sparkles in the air. Leviathan sprayed a fountain of water, revealing a rainbow. And finally Bahamut unleashed a Megaflare into the sky. Rydia couldn't help but shed a tear at their kindness, while her daughters just enjoyed the show.

Soon the Shooting Star exited the Land of Twin Moons, a magic barrier forming around the airship's deck to protect its passengers, and entered the boundaries between worlds.

"Haha!" Cid shouted. "Phase one of traveling between worlds, success!"

"Wow!" Hinata marveled at the colors of the space around them. "So pretty!"

Rydia moved to the center of the deck. "Alright, stand back everyone!" She then knelt down with her arms spread as magical orb began to revolve around her. " **Odin!** " A large magic sigil appeared in front of her, and in a flash of light a figure appeared before them. A tall knight in dim bronze and silver armor with long horns and held a large curved blade. The Dark Knight Eidolon **(5)** , Odin. His horse, Sleipnir, wasn't with him this time, which was good because that would've made the deck crowded.

"Greetings, Lady Rydia," Odin addressed. "I see you have finally departed for Sir Sasuke's world."

"Yes, Sir Odin. I just need your help in setting the course."

"Very well. Then let us pinpoint the location of his summon charm."

The summoner and eidolon turned toward the ship's bow. Rydia knelt down in a praying position, while Odin held his sword up to his face in concentration, a blue aura surrounded them both. After a few moments, a yellow star started to blink into existence in the distance. The dark knight then let out battlecry as he thrusted his sword towards the star, which then became fully prominent, and a path of light started to form from the ship to that star.

Odin lowered his sword. "Your path is set."

Rydia stood up. "Thank you, Sir Odin."

"It was my pleasure. Give your radiant knight my regards."

Rydia giggled at that. Odin was always calling Sasuke a knight, because apparently he had the 'heart of a knight'. "I will."

And with that Odin disappeared in a flash of light.

Cid then shouted, "Alright, men! Our course is set! Full speed ahead!"

Cuore didn't let it show, but she was kind of excited to see her dad again. Last time she saw him, she couldn't really feel anything towards him. But now, ever since she started getting these warm feelings from her mother and sister, she's been wanting to know what it would now feel like in her father's presence. She was eager to know what she would feel once the family was whole again.

* * *

The trip took a bit longer than they would've liked. They didn't know how much time had past. Rydia, Cuore and Hinata were fast asleep below deck, the daughters both leaning on their mother.

But soon, Luca came down and ran over to them. "Rydia wake up."

The three of them stirred awake. They all let out a yawn before Rydia tiredly asked, "Wh-what is it?"

"We're coming up on something. I think you should see it."

With that, the family climbed out onto the deck. When Rydia saw what was up ahead, she smiled with excited. "That's it! That's his home world! We finally made it!"

"Alright everyone!" shouted Cid. "Prepare for entry! Hang on to something, because this could get bumpy!"

And it was indeed a bumpy entry, but they manage get inside. The magical barrier around the deck vanished as they got steady and began cruising through the air. Looking at the sky and the position of the sun, they had probably arrived just at daybreak.

Cid let out a loud laughed. "The Shooting Star is a complete success! Now I can retire without regrets!"

"You think your grandson will be able to pick up the slack for you, old man?" said Luca.

"I reckon he will. He's a real chip off the old block."

"Look at that!" called Cuore pointing at a town they were closing in on. "Is that it?"

Rydia smiled. "Yes. Radiant Garden."

"It looks cool!" exclaimed Hinata.

Luca looks out at the town. "Definitely different from our world." The dwarf then points to a spot outside the town's wall. "I think that is a good spot to land."

"Men!" shouted Cid. "Take her down!"

They slowly descended to the Outer Gardens. As the ship landed Luca watched the crowd that had gathered. "We seem to have attracted a lot of attention. Look at that crowd."

Hinata then clutches her big sister in fright. "So many people." Cuore couldn't help but giggle. Despite her usual cheerfulness, Hinata can be a little shy when meeting new people. Thankfully she tends to warm up to them pretty quickly.

"Oh!" Something caught Luca's eye, making her smile at Rydia. "And guess who is right at the front of this crowd waiting for you!"

Rydia could only smile excitedly as she turned to Cid.

The old engineer nodded. "Men! Lower the starboard ramp! The lady has waited long enough!"

The rails opened and the ramp was lowered to the ground. Rydia wasted no time striding down, where she was met with the sight of her dear husband, who stared happily at her. She was so happy to see him after all this time. "It's been a long time, Sasuke."

"Indeed it has, Rydia." After a moment of silence Rydia ran over to Sasuke, who caught her in his arms, before they shared a deep kiss. "I-I've missed you s-so much," the guard captain stammered.

"I missed you too, my love..."

"Sorry I haven't visited," Sasuke rested his forehead against Rydia's. "After the worlds were reconnected, things have gotten out of hand."

"It's okay," the summoner giggled. "I know you wouldn't have stayed away if it wasn't important. The eidolons told me the worlds had reconnected and I decide to come and surprise you."

Cuore had started coming down the ramp, with Hinata nervously hiding behind her. As she watched her parents reunite after so long, she couldn't help but feel really warm inside. She was happy for them.

The swordsman chuckled. "Well, you've really taken a load off my shoulders. It's really great to see you again, and to know that you are safe. You have no idea how worried I was."

"I've been doing fine, thank you. I'm a summoner, remember?" the wife pulled him into another kiss.

Cuore had finished her approach, deciding to make her presence known by teasing them. "You two need to get a room."

Sasuke look at her adopted daughter in surprise. "Cuore, is that you?!" He let go of his wife and approached Cuore. "My, you've grown since the last time I saw you." He then wrapped his arms around her. "You know, the more you look like your mother, the more people are gonna doubt you're adopted."

Cuore let out a giggle as she returned the hug. At last, she could feel her father's warmth. Sasuke was slightly taken aback by this, realizing quickly that something had changed in her while they were apart. But before he could comment on this, he noticed the little girl hiding behind Cuore. "And who is this?"

"Oh." Rydia walked over and took Hinata's hand, leading her out into the open. "Don't be shy, darling."

Hinata clung to her mother's leg as she stared nervously at the man before her. "M-mommy... who dat?"

"This is someone very special." The mother gently pushed her youngest daughter towards the father. "Hinata... I would like you to meet... your Daddy."

Sasuke just gasped in surprise at this.

"D-Daddy?" Little Hinata stared in awe now.

Sasuke looked to his wife. "Is she?" His voice choked as she nodded with a big smile. "Rydia... I had know idea you were..."

"I found out after you left. I was so excited to tell you once we got here, until... well, you know."

The guard captain blinked the tears in his eyes as she knelt down to the girl. "Hey there, cutie. Hinata was it? I-it's really nice to meet you." He held a hand out to her. "Wanna come to Daddy?"

The little girl slowly took his hand, staring into his eyes before her expression melted into a smile. At long last, she had her daddy. "Daddy!" She ran into his arms, and Sasuke lost it, as tears of joy began running down his face. Soon, she lifted her off the ground, carrying her in his arms, before planting a kiss on her forehead. Rydia then come up to his side and embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Cuore couldn't help but smile at them. It was nice to see the family together again. And she was happy to be a part of it. She then approached them, which Sasuke noticed and held one arm out, inviting her to join in, which she was more than happy to do. As she partook in this group hug, she felt the warmness in her chest stronger than ever. She may still not fully understand it, but she didn't care at this point. Right now... she didn't want to let go of her family.

* * *

 **[Lets close this off with some fitting lyrics, shall we?]**

 _I don't know w_ _here we should go_

 _Just feeling farther from our goal_

 _I don't know_ _what path we will be shown_

 _But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home_

 **[ _Home_ \- RWBY Volume 4 Soundtrack © to Rooster Teeth]**

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it. I hope you all liked it.**

 **Now I not only wanted to establish Cuore's character, but a little bit of Hinata's as well, namely her sisterly bond with Cuore. You see I have this I idea in my head pertaining to these two that I could see happening in one of Kris's future stories. Probably not in her planned KH5 story but maybe KH6. So I thought I'd use this story to give her a better idea of what they're like before telling her my idea.**

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **(1) Similar with Cuore, I decide to have Sasuke's mother's name be Hinata's middle name.**

 **(2)Whytney is a personal creation of mine. She's like Whyt, but female. Honestly nothing more than a playmate for Hinata, just like Whyt was for Rydia.**

 **(3) It was never explained how the Mist Dragon lived after being slain by Cecil and Kain. One could argue that it could be a different Mist Dragon, except it was made clear in _The After Years_ that it was indeed the same dragon Rydia's mother (who I named Lydia) summoned. I came up with my own interpretation that what happened was after the dragon was slain and the summoner died along with it, Lydia's heart and soul was so strong that it merged with the Mist Dragon's and helped it reincarnate. I plan to go into a little more detail on how in _Moonlit Knights_.**

 **(4) Cid's daughter is one of those characters who was never given a name, probably because she's so minor that you'd have to go out of your way just to see her. So I named her myself, _Sid_ ney, a fitting name for _Cid_ 's daughter and M _id_ 's mother. Speaking of Mid, it's strange that Cid's grandson was given a name despite having as much a minor role in _The After Years_. Then again, he does appear in that game's ending where he displays his natural talent for engineering.**

 **(5) I like to interpret Odin as a Dark Knight, even though he never displayed dark powers in-game.**


End file.
